


Freezing Cold Love

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The man at the bar was almost to beautiful to be human, yet he sat alone shunned by those around him. Yuto knew that the stranger wasn't interested in forming a romance and yet he couldn't help but go and talk to him. As cold as the stranger was, being around him made Yuto feel warm.





	Freezing Cold Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October challenge for the Dreamwidth VKYaoi community which can be found here: https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/30262.html Please feel free to join the community, especially if you are a writer/artist in the fandom. Adult content is locked so the community is more active than it might appear.
> 
> I couldn't think of a fear for the challenge, so I used a random fear generator and got haphephobia. I'd prefer if if you didn't look up what the fear was, but the challenge stated I had to put the fear in the description.

Yuto could hardly keep his gaze away from the man at the bar. He was dignified, refined and almost irresistible. He had never seen anyone even half as beautiful. He'd hadn't come to the club with the intention of hooking up with a stranger, but this stranger was enough to be an exception.

“Do you know who he is?” Yuto asked his friend who was a regular at the club. He was sure the stranger was a regular too, at very least the bar tender always went to talk to him when the bar was quiet.

“Who?” His friend asked, his expression hardening when he saw who Yuto meant, “Oh, him. You don't want to be with His Highness.”

“Bad personality?” Yuto asked.

“No, not that,” His friend answered. “He's polite enough. Everything he does is elegant and charismatic. He behaves like a prince, but his job is nothing special and he doesn't seem to be rich.”

“Then what's the problem?” Yuto asked, “There's nothing wrong with having manners you know.”

“He's just not interested. The men who tried flirting with him have never got further than holding his hand, and that's only for a moment. He pulls away, always. I don't think he's looking for love. I don't know what he's looking for.”

“Well, I'm not looking for love either,” Yuto declared, “So what harm is there in talking to him?”

“He's cold, the kind of cold that burns,” His friend warned, but Yuto was already half way across the room to talk to the dark haired man, who's beauty eclipses everyone else in the room.

 

“Can I take this seat?” Yuto asked the stranger, who gave him a quick nod before turning his attention back on his drink. This was the only seat untaken at the bar, after what his friend had said he wasn't entirely surprised. There was something aloft about his persona that was easy to mistake for arrogance. Yuto wondered if perhaps the stranger was simply shy, or at very least too introverted to start a conversation.

He ordered his drink without fuss, taking a long sip before glancing over at the beautiful man. How was he supposed to talk to a man like this? The very thought was almost terrifying, this man was clearly out of his league. Why did he even try?

“Do you come here often?” Yuto found himself asking. Such a generic question and one he already knew the answer to.

“Most nights,” The dark haired beauty answered, “My cousin owns this club but no longer lives around here. I promised him I'd keep an eye on the place.”

“Most nights seems a little excessive,” Yuto commented. “Surely he would allow you a night off?”

“Oh he'd be happy if I came once a month,” The stranger answered, “I guess it's become habit. It's lonely living on your own, at least here the bar staff are friendly and my drinks are free, as long as they're not alcoholic.”

“You're not seeing anyone?” Yuto asked, taking pity on the stranger. He came here looking for company, not even aware he was being shunned. “No girlfriend?”

“Why would you ask that?” The man asked, “This is a gay club, is it not?”

“Well, it is,” Yuto began, regretting his previous words. He'd been thinking over what his friend had said, should he just be honest? “It's just that, well I heard a rumour that you never even let anyone hold your hand. So I thought maybe...”

“Maybe I was straight?” The guy asked.

“I'm sorry, I just jumped to assumptions,” Yuto apologised. “Can we start again? Hi, my name is Yuto and I can totally tell you belong here.”

“Leoneil,” Came the one word answer, “And I'm not so sure of that statement. It's true I like men, but I can't see myself being with anyone here.”

“Why?” Yuto asked, wishing he could just call Leoneil arrogant and walk away. There were plenty of other men and yes, none were as beautiful, but he was sure many would be a lot less dismissive that Leoneil seemed to be. He didn't know why he stayed, but something about the stranger suggested that his reasoning went beyond simply superficial dismissal of the men in the room.

“Personal reasons,” Leoneil answered, calling over the bar tender to order another drink. It was a clear effort to not answer the question, but Yuto wasn't ready to give up.

“You were saying?” Yuto said, knowing he had nothing to lose. Leoneil had already told him he wasn't interested in him, so it wasn't like he was going to lose a chance at a date or even a dance.

“You really want to know?” Leoneil asked. “Would it not be easier to call me arrogant and walk away, like many do?”

“You'd prefer that, wouldn't you?” Yuto asked. “What's so terrible about you that you would rather men hated you?”

“You're persistent,” Leoneil complained, “Really, if a date is what you want you're going to be disappointed.”

“Why?” Yuto asked, “Fine, be that way! Why don't you back up your words with actions and take me on one of your disastrous dates?”

“Now you're asking me out?” Leoneil asked, clearly amused. “Well I am lonely, but I must warn you of my deep dark terrible secret.”

“I'm waiting,” Yuto answered.

“You'll think of me as crazy,” Leoneil warned.

“Everyone is strange,” Yuto said, barely making out Leoneil's next words they were spoken so quietly.

“I don't like being touched, it frightens me and I panic even when someone gets close. This is why you'll be disappointed. Things can never go where the men here want them to go.”

“So that's why you don't date men?” Yuto asked, “Well you haven't changed my mind. I still want that date.”

“Even now?” Leoneil asked. “Well I won't argue with you any more, but don't be thinking you can convince me to change my mind!”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Yuto answered, thinking just the opposite. Perhaps if he was nice, generous, kind he could convince Leoneil that being touched wasn't so bad. At very least perhaps he could get the other to hold his hand?

 

If anything, Leoneil was even more beautiful than he remembered him. He barely looked human as he stood by the fountain, waiting for him to arrive. It was a cool day, with a icy wind so the other had dressed in a long black coat, black jeans and equally black gloves. There was something entirely androgynous about his appearance which appealed to Yuto even more. Not being allowed to touch almost made things easy, for Leoneil looked like ancient fine art that would break if you placed even a finger against him.

The dark haired beauty turned, smiling slightly as he saw Yuto approach. At very least Leoneil looked pleased to be on the date. Yuto had been worrying he had been too forceful on the other. Yet had Leoneil not admitted that he was lonely?

“You look nice,” Leoneil greeted him. Yuto hardly thought he did, though he had made an effort it was hard to look good in his winter jacket.

“So do you,” Yuto reassured him. “You have anything planned?”

“I thought we could just walk around town and talk, unless there's anything you want to do?” Leoneil asked.

“No, that's fine,” Yuto agreed, “Actually, there's a music shop not far from here that I wanted to check out.”

“You're a musician?” Leoneil asked, clearly interested by the revelation.

“Well I wanted to be a guitarist, but the gods of fate and luck appear to have overlooked me,” Yuto answered, not bitter that he hadn't made it. Music was a passion of his, he didn't need it to be everything in his life.

“I play a little guitar,” Leoneil said, leading Yuto towards the shop that he must have visited before, “I like to sing more, but mainly when I'm by myself.”

“Like a Disney princess,” Yuto teased, “I bet you sing to all the forest animals.”

“Every day,” Leoneil said, with such sincerity that Yuto almost believed him. “You'll be amazed how easy it is to clean when the wild animals do all the work for you.”

“Oh, I bet it is,” Yuto agreed. He hadn't expected Leoneil to have a sense of humour, there previous conversation certainly hadn't suggested as much, but he was pleased to find out the other did. It was so easy to talk to someone who liked to joke around as much as he did. Breaking through the superficial attraction he realised he genuinely wanted this man to like him. The more he learnt about the other, the more perfect that he seemed.

 

They spent the whole day walking around the town, visiting shops, stopping for warm drinks and most of all just talking. Yuto realised just how much he enjoyed the others company and whilst Leoneil certainly wasn't going to offer him a passionate romance, perhaps that was OK? Even if in the end all that became of this date was a long lasting friendship, that would be enough. Yuto wondered when was the last time he had felt this way, and could only think of his first date with a boy way back when he had been just fourteen. Had sexual desires marred his relationships since then? He was beginning to suspect that it had been that way.

They were walking down a quiet street, in comfortable silence, when he felt the other's hand slip into his. He didn't say anything, knowing that this simple gesture was a huge act of trust from the other. Careful to keep his grip loose, he held Leoneil's hand and lead him to a nearby bridge where they could stand and watch the ducks and waterfowl below.

“Why are you so afraid of this?” Yuto asked, keeping his attention on the birds below. If he saw sorrow or displeasure in the other's expression it would break him.

“Of being touched?” Leoneil asked. “I guess you could say I had some bad experiences in the past.”

“Did someone...” Yuto began, not wanting to even think the dark thoughts.

“Let's just say he's in jail, but I still bare the mental scars,” Leoneil answered.

“I'm sorry he hurt you,” He said, turning to the other and seeing his open sorrow. No wonder Leoneil didn't even want to talk of his fear, it was clear it's roots were in a terrible event from his past.

“So am I,” Leoneil answered, staring down at the water for a long while. “I don't want this to control my life, but it does. Every touch brings back bad memories, but standing here with you... this is a good one. I know I shouldn't expect you to want to be with a man such as myself, but could we meet up like this again?”

“Of course, there's no rush for anything,” Yuto reassured him, “No need to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Thank you,” Leoneil said simply, turning to the other and gently brushing his lips against Yuto's own. The kiss, if you could even call it that, was over before Yuto's mind had realised what had happened. Stunned he watched Leoneil pull away, reclaiming his personal space, shaken by his own actions.

“You didn't have to do that,” Yuto scolded him, “If it affects you so badly.”

“Did you like it?” Leoneil asked.

“Well yes, but...” Yuto replied.

“Then I had to do that,” Leoneil said, with a gentle smile that warmed Yuto even on this bitterly cold day. “I will overcome my fear, for you. Can you be patient?”

“For you?” Yuto asked, “I can wait a lifetime.”

“That's too long,” Leoneil said with a teasing smile.

“Is it?” Yuto asked, “Then maybe I'll wait only to our next date!”

“That's too soon!” Leoneil exclaimed. “Surely there's some middle ground?”

“You'd think so,” Yuto reassured him, “You'll just have to take me out again and see.”

“I guess I must,” Leoneil said, with false reluctance, “What a pain.”

“I know!” Yuto answered. “Can you imagine? I have to get dressed, travel to see you and then spend a whole day with you? How could I bare it?”

“Such a hero,” Leoneil answered, shivering slightly in the cold. “Shall we go inside? I worry that we'll remain frozen out here until spring if we don't!”

“Why Leo, are you inviting me on the second date so soon?” Yuto asked.

“It's for the convenience, nothing more,” Leoneil answered as he began to walk, “Don't be getting the wrong impression. It's not like I like you or anything.”

“Oh, I wouldn't think such things,” Yuto answered, walking quietly by Leoneil's side. This relationship was going to be a slow one, but it would be one built on companionship and trust. Perhaps that was exactly the kind of relationship that he needed. At very least, he would be happy with the knowledge that he had got further with Leoneil than any other man before. Their first kiss, would always be his most cherished.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing a PG romance for once. I hope you didn't miss the smut too much.


End file.
